dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Remade Lifeforms
Remade Lifeforms ' ' Background These creatures were once human, or a similar humanoid race. With the use of rare and possibly alien technology, some individuals were implanted with advanced technology and magic, warping their bodies. Sometimes only a mechanical limb or two, and other times appearing almost completely inhuman. Created and fused with this technology, Remade Lifeforms are rare and the odd case of living beings. Having been effectively reborn from their previous life, they have no recollection of their lives prior to the “Remaking”. This being the case, they are very susceptible to influence during this time, and in turn are then psychologically tuned to the preference of the maker. One thing is for sure, these sentient individuals are still alive and well, and all have their own wants and desires. Appearance and Physical Attributes Remade Lifeforms are humanoid in shape, varying in height, structure, and appearance. Each was made for a specific purpose in mind. Individuals made to serve appear pleasing to the eye, looking organic in shape, while ones made for more industrial work or fighting are far more mechanical in appearances. These beings were originally fully organic, and retain skin and organs of a varying degree, but also have mechanical parts made of metal or silica-based materials, with varying degrees of coverage on the body. As there really isn't a standard appearance for Remade Lifeforms, each one is different from the former. Remade Lifeforms have a few physical attributes in common, being that they do not age, and do not need to breathe or sleep unless they wish to. Society, Relations, and Names With so few of these existing, society among the Remade Lifeforms is nonexistent. As these beings are so different from each other, most live as individuals, some as adventurers, but usually not similar to each other. Since they have their own consciousness, with little to no racial influences, Remade Lifeforms tend to find either a place to fit in, or live alone. Remade Lifeforms do not have names when they are remade, merely given numbers labeling them as “Subjects”. Some get nicknames or choose a name for themselves, and for that, names are varied and limitless. Remade Lifeforms (14RP) Half-Construct (7 RP) -A half-construct race is a group of creatures that are artificially enhanced or have parts replaced by constructed mechanisms, be they magical or mechanical. A half-construct race has the following features: * Half-constructs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and effects that cause either exhaustion or fatigue. * Half-constructs cannot be raised or resurrected. * Half-constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activities. This means that a half-construct can drink potions to benefit from their effects and can sleep in order to regain spells, but neither of these activities is required for the construct to survive or stay in good health. Medium (0 RP) -Medium races have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. A Medium creature has a space of 5 feet by 5 feet and a reach of 5 feet. Slow Speed (–1 RP) -The race has a base speed of 20 feet. If the race is Medium, its members’ speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Advanced (4 RP) -Members of this race gain +2 to all mental stats, -2 to Con, and a +4 Dex Standard (0 RP) -Members of this race begin speaking only Common. Members with high Intelligence scores may also choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnome, Dwarven, Halfling, Sylvan, Draconic, and/or Undercommon. = Constructed(2 RP) -For the purposes of effects targeting creatures by type (such as a ranger’s favored enemy and bane weapons), Remade Lifeforms count as both humanoids and constructs. Remade Lifeforms gain a +4 racial bonus on all saving throws against mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, and stun effects, are not subject to fatigue or exhaustion, and are immune to disease and sleep effects. Remade Lifeforms can never gain morale bonuses, and are immune to fear effects and all emotion-based effects. Specialized Synthesis(3 RP) -A Remade Lifeform’s body is made of advanced technology, gifting them with superhuman abilities. Once per day as an immediate action, a Remade Lifeform can cause their bodies to go into an overcharge like state of high effectiveness for a short time, granting a bonus equal to 3 + the android’s character level on any one d20 roll; this ability must be activated before the roll is made. Dual-Minded (1 RP) -Members of this race gain a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Elemental Vulnerability (–2 RP) -Members of this race have vulnerability to the Electricity damage type. They cannot posses any racial trait that grants them resistance or immunity to this energy type. Alternate Racial Abilities: * Cellular Regeneration: Some Remade Lifeforms cannot prompt their nanites to aid them in any endeavor, but instead find that their nanites stitch their wounds together. The first time each day that such a Remade Lifeform has taken an amount of damage greater than or equal to twice her Hit Dice, their bodies automatically start to repair themselves, without an action healing a number of hit points equal to twice her Hit Dice. This racial trait replaces Specialized Synthesis. * Conduit: Rarely, a Remade Lifeform’s circuitry is built to act as a potent conduit for divine power. Remade Lifeforms with this trait treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for the purpose of the channel energy and lay on hands class features, and also for oracle class features (including both spellcasting and revelations). Furthermore, conduits treat their caster level as 1 higher when casting cure and inflict spells. This racial trait replaces Specialized Synthesis. * Magitech: Some Remade Lifeforms possess circuitry infused with magical energies, which allow them to better channel arcane power. Remade Lifeforms with this trait choose either the Arcane or Nanite bloodline at 1st level and treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all class abilities (including spellcasting) if they have that bloodline. Remade Lifeforms with both Arcane and Nanite bloodline class levels gains this benefit for both bloodlines if they have the same bloodline for each class. Additionally Remade Lifeforms with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks. This racial trait replaces Specialized Synthesis. Favored Class Bonuses The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Aegis: Add +1/4 to the aegis’s customization points. * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to his formula book. This formula must be at least one level lower than the highest-level formula the alchemist can create. * Antipaladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the antipaladin’s corrupting touch ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Arcanist: Add one spell from the arcanist spell list to the arcanist’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the arcanist can cast. * Barbarian: Add +1/4 bonus to the barbarian’s nanite surge when raging. * Bard: Add a +1/3 bonus to all untrained Knowledge checks. * Bloodrager: Add +1/4 bonus to the bloodrager’s nanite surge when in a bloodrage. * Brawler: Add +1/3 to the brawler’s initiative when able to act in the surprise round (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s initiative when adjacent to an ally (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. *Cleric: Add a +1/2 bonus on Knowledge (engineering) checks relating to constructs. * Cryptic: Add +1/2 to the damage of the cryptic’s disrupt pattern ability. * Dread: Add +1/3 damage to the dread’s devastating touch. * Druid: Gain electricity resistance 1. Each time the druid selects this reward, increase her resistance to electricity by 1 (maximum 10). * Fighter: Add +1/3 to the fighter’s initiative when the fighter has a weapon readied (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Gunslinger: Reduce the misfire chance for one type of firearm by 1/4. You cannot reduce the misfire chance of a firearm below 1. * Hunter: Add one spell known from the hunter spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the hunter can cast. * Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Perception checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. * Investigator: Add a +1/2 bonus when using inspiration on any Knowledge or Linguistics check. * Kineticist: Add +1/3 point of damage to air element blasts that deal damage. * Magus: Add one spell from the magus spell list to the magus’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the magus can cast. * Marksman: The marksman gains 1 psionic talent. * Medium: When gaining a taboo, the medium can use spirit surge without incurring influence an additional +1/4 time per day. * Mesmerist: Increase the number of mesmerist tricks the mesmerist can use per day by +1/3. * Monk: Add +1/3 to the monk’s initiative when the monk is not holding anything in his hands (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Ninja: Add +1/3 to the ninja’s initiative when able to act in the surprise round (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Occultist: Gain a +1/2 bonus on Spellcraft checks to identify the properties of magic items and on Use Magic Device checks to use scrolls. * Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Psion: Add +1/2 to the psion’s saving throws versus mind affecting effects. If the psion chooses this option 10 times, the psion becomes immune to mind-affecting effects. * Psychic: Add one spell known from the psychic spell list. This spell must be at least 1 level lower than the highest spell level the psychic can cast. * Psychic Warrior: Add +1/2 to the psychic warrior’s manifester level when manifesting a path power. * Ranger: Add +1/4 bonus to the ranger’s nanite surge against the ranger’s favored enemy. * Rogue: Add +1/3 to the rogue’s initiative when able to act in the surprise round (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Samurai: Add +1/4 to the samurai’s initiative when adjacent to an ally (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Shaman: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the shaman’s spirit animal. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the shaman ever replaces her spirit animal, the new spirit animal knows these bonus spells. * Shifter: Add +1/4 to the shifter’s nanite surge bonus when used on attack rolls with natural attacks. * Skald: The skald can use spell keening +1/6 additional times per day. * Slayer: Add +1/4 bonus to the slayer’s nanite surge against the slayer’s studied target. * Sorcerer: Add a +1/2 bonus to all Spellcraft checks and all check made with the sorcerer’s bloodline class skill. * Soulknife: The soulknife gains +1/6 of a new blade skill. * Spiritualist: Add +1/6 to the bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects granted by the shared consciousness ability. * Summoner: Add +1/3 to the summoner’s initiative when his eidolon is within 5 feet (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Swashbuckler: Add +1/6 to the swashbuckler’s nimble bonus. * Tactician: Add +1/2 to the tactician’s saving throws versus mind-affecting effects. If the tactician chooses this option 10 times, the tactician becomes immune to mind affecting effects. * Time Thief: When the time thief spends a mote reduces the duration of a negative condition or effect she is suffering, the duration is reduced by an additional 1/3 rounds. This option must be selected three times for it to reduce the duration by a single round. The duration of any condition or effect cannot be reduced below 0 rounds. * Vigilante: Gain 1/6 of a new vigilante talent. * Vitalist: Treat the vitalist’s level as +1/2 higher when using the transfer wounds ability. * Warpriest: Add +1/3 to the warpriest’s initiative when the warpriest has his sacred weapon readied (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Wilder: Add +1/6 to the surging euphoria’s morale bonus. The wilder must be 4th level before choosing this option. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast. Category:Race